Bullet and the Dragon
by mswriter07
Summary: Verone's not just a drug lord, he's a street racer. What sparks fly between him and Bullet?


Carter Verone, King of the Streets of Miami and resident import/export businessman, paced his living room as he talked to his contact on the phone for the next races. He growled, "Who the hell is trying to oust me as King?"

The other man on the line said, "He's been in town for a few months and only seems to race in the important races and he wins."

"He must have a trick up his sleeve to being undefeated? Only I'm undefeated in this town." Carter snapped into the phone.

"Well you need to get something that'll beat out a Skyline although not much could unless you know how to handle a wide range of cars. This guy, they call him Bullet, he's a decent guy but something seems off about him."

"Well set up a race for me and Bullet. Tell him that the Dragon is after him."

"Will do. I'll text you the time and place."

Carter hung the phone up after that and grinned - he would finally get to meet this racer.

He went back to his office and started making phone calls and getting his business in order so he could be free for the race when his contact got it set up. He grinned just feeling his blood tingle at beating this newcomer to town. He couldn't wait and since he knew his racing name he could get a few of his racer friends to spy on this 'Bullet' and try and get information for Carter that would be useful to use against the racer. He made a few more calls and got a secret surveillance set up to watch the racer.

Two days later Carter's contact sent him a text with the racing location and Carter grinned - the finish line was his own personal beach. Bullet didn't have a chance with the route. Carter decided to drive a 1970 Dodge Charger to race against this Nissan Skyline thinking he'd have the advantage knowing the route and the terrain they'd be driving over.

His contact, Tej Parker, looked over his car with plenty of time for Carter to practice before the race which was set for the following Saturday. Carter could feel the power of the car vibrate through his body and he could only imagine the racer known as 'Bullet'. Carter put the car through its paces and found that it ran really well but he knew that no matter what happened it'd be a close race.

Back at Tej's garage, Brian O' Conner aka Bullet, was having a laugh as he, Tej, Jimmy, and Suki were playing poker. Tej had just gotten off the phone with Carter Verone. "You sold that to him hook, line and sinker. He won't know what hit him."

Tej looked at him over his beer and said seriously, "You're playing with fire."

"Well he's got ice to worry about so we're even." Brian chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"And even though Carter's got the exact route for Saturday you don't want so you can practice?" Suki asked looking up from her cards.

"Not til before the race like usual. Fair's fair. Don't need Carter suspecting you Tej although if that happens we can spin it just fine." Brian replied as he glanced at Tej, then set his cards down with a flourish and big grin on his face. "Read 'em and weep." Brian laughed and pulled the winnings towards him.

"No fair Bri." Suki frowned.

"All's fair in poker." Brian said as he pulled Suki into a hug.

Suki returned the hug and said, "Only cause it's you."

"Well I'm going to bed. Long day riling up Carter some more before the big race."

Jimmy looked up at Brian as he stood up and said, "Be careful Mr. Agent. You don't know Carter like we do."

"I will." Brian grinned.

On Saturday, Tej was at the starting line and sent Brian the text with the start and finish points. Brian inputted the start and finish into his GPS and headed to the start line. He arrived ten minutes later and pulled about five yards from a black Dodge Charger and Tej walked over to him taking his money. He walked over to the Charger next and took Carter's money before Suki stood between the cars and dropped the flag.

The race was close as they sped through the streets - Brian thinking of a ghost as the Charger stayed in his rearview and the other trying to keep up with Brian's Skyline. Brian slid over the finish line first with the Charger two seconds behind him. He took a deep breath and hoped it was just an evil plan of Carter's - that he could work with but if it turned out to be his ghost then he was completely screwed. He got out of his car and and leaned against the roof as his opponent got out of his car.

Carter slid out of his car and leaned against the car door after he closed it. His arms were crossed and he smirked at Brian. "So now you're the King of the Streets. I'm going to have to work on trying to beat you."

"Good luck Dragon." Brian smirked back coldly.

Carter raised his eyebrow and let a grin show. "Oh I think I will Bullet."

Carter looked over Brian and then said, "You, Tej, and Suki come with me to the Pearl. We can unwind and get to know each other better."

"Sure." Brian said. He slid into his car and sped off in the direction of the Pearl while Carter tried to keep up weaving in and out of the traffic. Brian parked in Carter's spot in the back parking lot and he leaned against the trunk of his Nissan. A few minutes later Carter pulled into the parking lot with Tej and Suki's car right behind him. Carter parked next to the Skyline and he got out slamming his car door.

He got toe to toe with Brian and shouted, "What the hell was that back there?"

Brian smirked, "The real race. Now you mentioned something about getting to know each other better and relaxation."

Tej and Suki observed Brian and Carter and seen Carter's fire licking at Brian's ice and not getting very far. Carter said, "You sure are something Bullet. Let's go."

Brian followed after Carter with a small grin on his face.

~Fin~


End file.
